


Calendrier de l'Avent - OS Harry Potter / Les animaux fantastiques

by MissPsyche



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche
Summary: C'est l'Avent et en cette période de l'année, on a souvent un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats ou des petites cadeaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un sur plusieurs fanfictions. Ce recueil fera donc partie de la série "Calendrier de l'Avent". Il y a 5 livres différents pour 5 fandoms.Twilight, quatrième fandoms du calendrier.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Entre deux mondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta **Julia13verseau** pour la correction de ce texte.

Hermione Granger était en train de peaufiner les derniers éléments de l’histoire du soir qu’elle allait raconter aux enfants le soir même. Elle était bénévole dans un orphelinat qui avait été créé après la seconde guerre des sorciers pour les enfants ayant perdu leur parents durant cette dernière ou pas. Elle s’y rendait le soir pour leur conter des histoires. Cela lui permettait aussi de se changer l’esprit de temps en temps. Elle se prépara en mettant un col roulé noir et une robe à boutons kaki que un collant à pois noir. 

Elle arriva très vite à l’orphelinat où elle retrouva les enfants dans le salon principal. Elle s’assit dans le fauteuil que les enfants lui laissait à chaque fois. Elle dit :  
“Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd’hui, je vais vous conter l’histoire d’un dieu.  
\- Ah oui ! Et lequel, demanda une des jeunes filles.  
\- C’est un dieu que vous ne connaissez pas encore, c’est moi qui l’ai inventé pour vous.  
\- Oh mais c’est génial ça ! J’ai hâte de savoir comment est ce dieu, s’exclama un jeune garçon.  
\- Alors, laissez-moi vous raconter son histoire, ria l’adulte.”

Hermione commença donc à expliquer l'histoire de son dieu :  
“C’est l’aventure d’un dieu se nommant Modeus. C’était un dieu assez beau : les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, un visage anguleux, un corps de dieu. Ce dieu était un homme fidèle qui vivait avec sa femme, la déesse Isis. Il était aussi très empathique, cela lui posait parfois beaucoup de problèmes et d’autres fois cela était bénéfique pour lui. Mais il n'avait découvert l’utilité de ce don qu’il y a peu de temps. Et cela grâce à sa femme, sa sublime femme. 

Modeus avait un don assez particulier, il avait déjà une grande empathie. Il arrivait à sentir les sentiments des personnes à 5 kilomètres à la ronde. Les premier temps avait été assez dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas rester avec d’autres personnes parce que leurs sentiments entrait en lui. Ils l'embrouillaient, lui causaient des migraines affreuses et le rendaient presque fou. Il avait alors décidé de s’isoler très loin de toute personne vivante. Il resta plusieurs années dans un lieu ou quelques personnes lui rendaient visite une par une. 

Puis, au fur et à mesure, il accepta la présence de plus en plus de personnes. Puis, un jour, il fut le témoin d’une injustice entre un homme en colère et un homme qui se sentait mal et contrarié. Le premier hurlait sur le deuxième qui n’avait rien fait de mal. Modeus voulait que le second homme soit furieux. Et, l’homme, fut furieux. Il hurla contre le premier homme qui était terrifié. Le dieu apprit ce jour-là qu’il pouvait contrôler les sentiments des autres personnes. Il utilisa ce don avec parcimonie et justesse. 

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments. Le dieu des sentiments n'avait pas de sentiments, il ressentait juste ceux des autres. Parfois, il allait auprès des personnes tristes pour ressentir la tristesse. D'autres fois, il allait à des évènements heureux pour ressentir la joie et le bonheur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir des choses car dès qu'il était seul il ne ressentait rien et dès qu'il était avec une personne il ressentait que ses sentiments. Un fois, il rencontra sa femme… Et la suite et pour une autre fois !" 

Les enfants se levèrent et exprimèrent leur mécontentement. Hermione calma la petite troupe en leur montrant la directrice de l'orphelinat avec une surveillante qui les attendaient pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Les orphelins quittèrent la pièce après avoir salué Hermione. Puis la directrice s'approcha de la sorcière et lui dit :  
"Vous avez été génial comme d'habitude Hermione. Merci d'être là pour nous. Pour les enfants. Ça leur fait du bien.  
\- J'aurais bien voulu ne pas être là tous les soirs. Tout cela à cause de cette guerre. Mais c'est mes petits anges, je les aime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 6 :** Dieu/Déesse  
>  **Personnage 77 :** Hermione Granger  
>  **Les vêtements de votre personnage : Hermione :** jupe kaki à boutons, col roulé et collant à pois  
>  **Défis du Createur 5 :** Créer un dieu avec ses caractéristiques, ses pouvoirs etc  
>  **Titre du 04/11/2020 :** Entre deux mondes


	2. L'hiver et sa beauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta Julia13verseau pour la correction de ce texte.

Newt Scamander était un jeune sorcier. Bien évidemment, seul lui et sa famille de sorcier étaient au courant de cette information. Les personnes sans pouvoir magique allaient le tuer pour être ce qu'il était. Alors, il cachait ses pouvoirs aux yeux de tous. Il avait cependant l'ordre de ne pas rester enfermé dans la maison sans rien faire. Il avait donc décidé en cette période de décembre d'aider le bûcheron à couper des sapins pour que le théâtre puisse faire la célèbre pièce d'Adam et Eve, toujours faite pendant l'Avent. 

Il sortit de sa maison en bois et en terre pour rejoindre le bûcheron John. Celui-ci lui dit :  
"Alors petit, prêt pour cette journée de travail.  
\- Oui monsieur !  
\- C'est bien parce que l'on à un arbre minimum à couper ce matin."  
Newt et John allèrent jusqu'à chez le forgeron, Logan, un grand ami de John. Ils discutèrent donc quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne puissent récupérer leurs haches et partir vers la forêt. Elle était située à l'autre bout du village, ils auraient donc le temps de bien discuter. Newt voulait apprendre à connaître le bûcheron.

John débuta la conversation :  
"Alors petit, pourquoi es-tu venu m'aider ? Tu as ton père qui est assez bien placé à la cour et qui a un bon revenu.  
\- Vous savez monsieur, l'hiver nous incite à rester chez nous mais j'aime bougés alors je me suis dit que vous aider serait une bonne action.  
\- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Je n'ai que des filles, je ne peux pas transmettre mon métier. J'étais vraiment triste mais je sais que si tu te plais cet hiver, je pourrais peut-être t’apprendre les rudiments de ce métier.  
\- Oui je serais content d'apprendre cela."

Arrivé dans la forêt, John regarda les arbres attentivement. Puis il en choisit un parmi tant d’autres. Newt lui demanda :  
“Pourquoi avez-vous choisi celui-là monsieur John ?  
\- Il est malade, il ne faudrait pas qu’il contamine d’autres arbres.  
\- Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer jeune homme. Coupons ce sapin et ramenons le au village, fini le bûcheron."  
Il montra aux jeunes hommes comment utiliser la hache et comment il allait couper l’arbre. Le travail pouvait enfin commencer. 

Après une longue heure de travail, monsieur John était épuisé, il affirma :  
“C’est la vieillesse jeune homme, ne vous en faites pas !”  
Les coups de hache du Scamander étaient faibles et ne coupaient même pas la moitié de ce que couper un coup de hache du bûcheron. Alors, le jeune sorcier se dit qu’un peu de magie pourrait l’aider. Il mit des coups plus fort qui coupaient de plus en plus le sapin. Des épines tombaient dans les cheveux du jeune. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, le sapin tagua et tomba. 

Le chemin du retour fut plus long que l'aller, traîner un sapin de deux mètres n’était pas chose facile. Newt utilisait toutes les forces qu’il pouvait et John qui avait repris des forces l’aider en usant de ses mollets solides. Ils arrivèrent au village en début d’après-midi. Après un petit casse-croûte, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à tailler le sapin pour qu’il tienne debout sur scène. John était heureux d’avoir trouvé Newt qui voulait bien être son apprenti bûcheron. Le sorcier était heureux d’avoir aidé et de s’être aidé de sa magie sans danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 7 :** Sapin  
>  **Changement d'époque 18 :** Newt Scamander (AF) – Moyen- ge  
>  **CREATURE 38 :** Sorcière  
>  **Titre du 15/09/2020 :** "L'hiver et sa beauté"


	3. La folie des Hommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Une chose qui avait étonné après la seconde guerre des sorciers était l’amour de Drago Malfoy envers Luna Lovegood. Rien ne les rapprochait pourtant ils s’étaient mis ensemble quelques semaines après la bataille. Peut-être que Drago avait besoin de quelqu’un d’innocent dans sa vie et que Luna ressentait le besoin d’aider les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Leur couple semblait donc pouvoir marcher. Les années étaient passées. 

Luna adorait cuisiner, surtout à la période de l'Avent. Elle préparait le repas du Réveillon à l'avance pour le tester avec son petit-ami. Elle voulait que ce repas soit le meilleur de l’année. Elle lui avait confié la tâche d'aller choisir et acheter les chocolats pour la semaine. Elle avait un peu peur de le laisser faire au vu de sa rapide panique, mais elle avait confiance en lui, il ne ferait pas n’importe quoi. 

L’ancienne Serdaigle voulait cette année tester les plats à base de citrouille. C’était peut-être un légume typique d'Halloween pourtant les déclinaisons de repas avec ce dernier était infini. Elle commença par cuisiner du jus de citrouille. Luna continua avec la Patacitrouilles. Puis, elle fait toutes sortes de recettes plus moldus. Elle avait prévu une dizaine de petites assiettes remplies de variantes de la citrouille.

Drago entra et sa petite-amie lui demanda :   
“Alors, tu as pris quoi ? Tu en as trouvé à la citrouille ?   
\- Je savais pas quel genre de chocolat tu aimais donc je les ai tous pris.   
\- Drago, il y a environ trois cent sortes de chocolats...   
\- J'ai paniqué d'accord ? La St-Valentin peut être très stressante.   
\- Mais... Nous sommes en décembre !   
\- J’ai paniqué, désolé !”   
La femme prit l’homme qui avait posé les 5 sacs par terre. 

Comme il restait deux plats à faire, le petit couple retourna à la cuisine pour finir le repas test. Ils étaient très ordonnés malgré un peu de détente. Le soir venu, la table était remplie de tous les plats à base de citrouille. Drago annonça sincèrement :   
“Ce repas était délicieux !”   
Ils commencèrent à goûter chaque type de chocolat que l’homme avait pris deux fois. Ils mangeaient quelques chocolats avant de les ranger.

Ils s’installèrent sur le canapé devant la cheminée. La jeune blonde lisait un livre. Une mèche de cheveux se décrocha de l’arrière de son oreille. Drago, qui l’observait, se redressa, attrapa la mèche de cheveux et dit doucement :   
“Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie.”   
Il replaça la mèche blonde derrière l’organe de l'ouïe. Puis, il embrassa délicatement sa compagne sur la joue qui venait d’être dégagée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 12 :** Repas   
> **Défi couple 293 :** Drago / Luna  
>  **Horoscope du 22-10-20 : Lion : Situation :** Un personnage A passe la journée à préparer des plats à base de citrouilles (tarte, soupe, pain etc)  
>  **Horoscope du 22-10-20 : Lion : Personnage :** Luna Lovegood (HP)  
>  **Dialogue 127 :**   
> "Je savais pas quel genre de chocolat tu aimais donc je les ai tous pris.   
> \- [prénom], il y a environ trois cent sortes de chocolats...   
> \- J'ai paniqué d'accord ? La St-Valentin peut être très stressante."  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ? - CAP  
>  **Prompt 167 :** "Ce repas était délicieux"  
>  **ACTION 84 :** Manger du chocolat  
>  **Situation 275 :** Un personnage A cuisine avec un personnage B  
>  **je t’aime 7 :** Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie  
>  **Mignonnerie du 28/09/2020 :** A remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de B  
>  **ACTION 121 :** Faire la cuisine  
>  **Titre du 16/09/2020 :** "La folie des Hommes"


	4. Le retour du guerrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Charlie Weasley était de retour à la maison familiale pour les fêtes de fin d’année. Il adorait son travail en Roumanie auprès des dragons, mais il préférait être avec sa famille pour les événements importants. Ce soir-là, il y avait beaucoup de vent. La maison semblait assez fragile face aux vents qui soufflaient violemment. La maison biscornue donnait l’impression qu’elle allait s'effondrer à chaque brise. Alors, un souffle enragé. 

Le jeune Dragonologiste entra dans la maison. Sa petite-soeur, Ginny Weasley, lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un câlin. Son frère, Ron suivit rapidement sa sœur en faisant une accolade à son grand frère. Puis toute la fratrie vient le saluer. Pour finir, son père et sa mère arrivèrent et serrèrent délicatement leur fils dans leurs bras. Ils étaient heureux de se revoir après si longtemps. Ils essayaient souvent de s’envoyer des hiboux.  
La petite famille se mit autour de la table du salon pour discuter des moments que l’un et l’autre avaient ratés. Ils aimaient bien se parler de tout ça pour jamais, ne plus se connaître. Le lendemain, Molly revient d’un rendez-vous avec une amie et dit :  
“Coucou mon chéri, t'as passé une bonne journée ?  
\- Bien, merci, répondit Charlie.  
\- Je parlais au chat !"  
Le jeune homme fut choqué de découvrir sa mère caressée le nouveau chat.

Charlie se mit à faire la tête et partit dans le salon où il découvrit les jumeaux Weasley debout avec un appareil photo. Fred annonça :  
“Assis-toi s'il te plaît. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.”  
Le plus âgé s'exécuta et George expliqua :  
“Voici une nouvelle invention à nous !”  
Il montra l’appareil photo avant de reprendre :  
“Nous allons faire une photo de toi et quand elle sortira… Il y aura une surprise.  
\- D’accord, répondit le plus âgé.”

Fred commença à se préparer pour prendre son frère en photo quand soudain, leur mère se plaça devant l’objectif. Le photographe ne put pas arrêter son doigt qui appuya sur le bouton. Le flash retentit et la photo sortit de l’appareil. Quelques secondes, plus tard, Molly apparut sur la photo en train de cligner des yeux. Une photo qui bouge, une chose normale chez les sorciers, mais ce n’était pas l’utilité de l’appareil des jumeaux.

Molly n’était pas totalement Molly sur cette image. Elle avait des cheveux jaune fluo en bataille, une moustache rose vif épaisse et une barde verte qui aller jusqu’à ses pieds ainsi que beaucoup de rides. La mère de famille attrapa la photo et la regarda d’un air sévère, fit des aller-retour entre ses fils et la photo avant d’éclater de rire avec le reste des personnes de la pièce. L’image de Molly fit rire toute la famille le soir même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 15 :** Vent  
>  **Dialogue 29 :**  
>  "- Coucou mon chéri, t'as passé une bonne journée ?  
> \- Bien, merci.  
> \- Je parlais au chat !"  
>  **Personnage 26 :** Charlie Weasley  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ?  
>  **Défi pour soi-même :** Écrire sur une famille  
>  **La vie des parents - Molly/Arthur Weasley :** Fred et Georges ont décidé d'essayer une nouvelle farce sur un de leurs frères et soeur sauf que c'est Molly qui par mégarde se retrouve à être le cobaye  
>  **Prompt 137 :** « Assis-toi s'il te plait. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. »  
>  **ACTION 79 :** Faire des photos  
>  **Titre du 28/11/2020 :** Le retour du guerrier


	5. Un miracle de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.
> 
> Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
> Comme vous pouvez le voir ce texte et le dernier OS Harry Potter dans la série du calendrier de l'avent. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié chacun des textes de ce recueil. Je vous remercie énormément de m'avoir lu et suivi mes textes.

Lily regardait son fils Aïko observer son père faire une potion. Cet enfant était le premier-né de leur amour, c’est pour cela qu’ils avaient décidé de l’appeler, avec Severus par ce nom qui signifiait l’enfant de l’amour. L’homme était assez réticent à l’idée d’avoir un fils, mais en le voyant l’observer avec autant de curiosité quand il faisait des potions avait rendu le père complètement gaga du jeune Aïko âgé de 6 ans maintenant. 

Soudain, le petit garçon partit comme une flèche pour aller vers la cour arrière de leur petite maison. Il avait quelque chose dans les bras que sa mère n’avait pas eu le temps de voir. Severus se retourna pour prendre quelque chose, mais il s’exclama :  
“Où est mon chaudron de taille 2 en cuivre ?”  
Lily se tourna dans la direction que le jeune garçon avait prise et commença à lui courir après suivi de Severus.

Ils découvrirent leur fils dans leur terrain avec de la boue et des feuilles dans le chaudron que son père cherchait. Il était en train de mettre des petits cailloux avant de voir ses parents le regarder. Il expliqua :  
“Je voulais faire comme papa et faire une potion, tu veux la tester maman.  
\- Non merci, mon chéri. Rends le chaudron à ton père et vient te laver et te mettre en pyjama."  
Aïko se leva, donna le chaudron à son père et prit la main de sa mère.

La petite famille mangea ensemble un bon petit repas préparé par Lily. Puis ils se rendirent dans le salon, la femme dit à son petit-ami :  
“Assis-toi s'il te plaît. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.”  
Il s'exécuta et Lily lui donna une potion. Severus la regarda avant de dire :  
“C’est du Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. Je… On… Tu… Nous allons avoir un autre enfant ?  
\- Oui, répondit Lily en pleurant de joie et en sautant dans les bras de Severus."

Ils s’embrassèrent devant Aïko qui fit une grimace de dégoût. Severus dit :  
"Je ne me serais jamais vu ailleurs qu’à tes côtés. On va avoir un autre enfant. Épouse-moi !  
\- Oui, je le veux !”  
Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau devant leur fils. Puis ils sortirent tous dehors, ils avaient mis des capes chaudes, des écharpes de la couleur de leur ancienne maison de Poudlard et une grise pour Aïko. Severus n’avait pas pris de gants, Lily lui prit les mains dans les siennes avec des gants blancs.

Soudain, Aïko hurla :  
“Regarde, maman, la lune, elle est cassée !  
\- Oh non mon chéri, on ne voit juste pas toute la lune. Mais elle n’est pas cassée !  
\- La seule chose que les enfants usent plus vite que leurs chaussures, c'est la patience de leurs profs…, soupira Severus.”  
La famille entra dans la maison et Lily alla aider son fils à mettre son pyjama bleu avec des vifs d’or. Elle le borda, lui fit un bisou de bonne nuit, suivi de son fiancé. La journée avait été longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 22 :** Enfant  
>  **Couple 25 :** Lily / Severus  
> Prompt : "Je ne me serais jamais vu ailleurs qu’à tes côtés."  
> Mignonnerie : Lily annonce à Severus qu’elle est enceinte à l’aide d’une potion  
>  **Défi pour soi-même :** Écrire sur une famille  
>  **\- Lily Evans/Severus Rogue :** L'enfant veut faire des potions comme papa et décide de faire un mélange avec de la boue, des feuilles, des cailloux dans un chaudron qu'il a piqué dans le labo  
>  **Prompt 137 :** « Assis-toi s'il te plait. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. »  
>  **Personnage 30 :** Lily Evans  
>  **Avoir des enfants 9 :** Severus Snape / Lily Evans  
>  **Demande en mariage 10 :** Lily Evans / Severus Snape  
>  **Fanart du 28/11/2020 :** De Kris & Jen Severus & Lily (HP)  
>  **Défi baiser 122 :** Un baiser devant un enfant qui fait une grimace (ou pas)  
>  **Vêtements 6 :** Pyjama pour enfants avec des vifs d’or  
>  **ACTION 307 :** Border un enfant  
>  **Citation loufoque 54 :** La seule chose que les enfants usent plus vite que leurs chaussures, c'est la patience de leurs profs…  
>  **Question de bébé Groot 12 :** Enfant adore regarder la lune. Ce soir, quelque chose la dérange : la lune n'est pas pleine. Elle l’observe avec attention, puis s’écrie : « Regarde, maman, la lune, elle est cassée ! »  
>  **Prénom 36 :** Aïko  
>  **Titre du 21/12/2020 :** Un miracle de Noël  
>  **Cap ou pas cap :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël"


End file.
